Ephemeral Style
by Eraser-Mind
Summary: When three girls from the US punk rock band, Reverse British Invasion, get stranded in the middle of Nowhere, Essex they must find a place to stay. What they do find is a mad house occupied by the one and only Gorillaz, how will they ever survive?
1. Here's to the Night

Here's to the Night

"Meep meeeeeeeep!!" Jo stuck her head out the small tour bus' window. The rain splashed against her rosy cheeks, "Full steam ahead Phea!"

"Willow Carrie Marie!!" Phea practically shouted at Jo, "I'm trying to drive, I'm not going fast in this weather, and it's a BUS for cryin' out loud! Why am I the one driving a BUS in the first place?!"

"Look...I get it's a _bus_ and I get you're not the best driver this side of the Atlantic...or that side of the Atlantic as a matter of fact..." Jo pulled her head in the bus, "But lighten up...jeez...and I told you, if your gonna 'scold me'--"

"Use your full name I know, I know. But I get so tired of saying the whole thing...wait does Geene come before Alexia or after."

"After, my good friend. And that's why I shortened it all up...to Jo." She dropped down onto the couch and propped her feet onto the little fixed table in the middle of the bus' 'living room'. She grabbed a hand full of popcorn from the bowl next to her and shoved it in her mouth

"Uuugh...how can you even eat that?" Jinx watched Jo with a disgusted look

"Stale popcorn has more flavor...you're not feelin' road sick again are ya Jinx?"

"Yes...I am..."

"Did you pop pills?" Phea asked, not taking her eyes off the road

"Yes...they should be kicking in any minute..." Jinx leaned over her worn blue and white Gibson SG (The special one she had gotten for her 17 birthday, signed by some...one shot loser who's band never made it, but it didn't matter. She loved it anyway, the guitar too) and groaned, "Why does everything feel gross?"

"Cuz we haven't bathed in five days." Jo said happily, wiggling her toes in her flip-flops

"Ewwww, don't remind me." Jinx made a sick face and shuddered, "Why haven't we bathed in so long?"

"We've been driving straight through, and the bus' shower doesn't work for some reason." Phea answered her, clutching at the wheel like a drowning person clutching at a life raft

"Bleh, I wish I could get a shower..."

"Careful what you wish for Jinx." Jo teased playfully, "You may just get what you want." Not a few minutes after the words left her mouth...

"H-hey guys...I think something's wrong with the bus..."

-"-

"You're kidding right?!" Jinx glared out the window of the now dark bus, she had wrapped her trench around her shoulders, "Of all the places this stupid thing had to break down, it chose here...IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!! And now we have nothing no light, no heat...we're gonna die! And there's no reception, we can't call anyone to save us!" Jinx continued ranting, as Phea paced the bus chewing her nails down rapidly, and Jo looked out the windshield. She stared into the near distance, at a large dark mass rising from the ground, a hill, and there almost was the illusion of light atop it

"G-guys...I think something's over there..." she said, unheard over Jinx's loud complaining rant. Jo shook her head, turned on her heel and walked over to Jinx. She grabbed the other girl's shoulders and shook her a time or two, "Shut, up, a, second. There are lights on that hill over there. Maybe there's a house, with a phone, and perhaps a shower." She couldn't help adding that little joke, to...lighten the mood

"Really?" Jinx looked out the windshield, "Man! You're right there is! We're saved, hurry guys, grab your stuff, we're getting out of this miserable place!"

-"-

"To an even more miserable place" Phea grumbled, clutching her keyboard to her chest, "Guys! This hill is further away than planned!"

"I'm sorry." Jo looked at the muddy ground, "I thought it was closer than this..." she adjusted the strap of her guitar case

"It's okay...well be there soon..." Jinx smiled over at Jo, she hated to see her sunny friend's spirit dampened

"I hope so..." the three walked in silence for a bit, until they arrived in front of a large iron gate. Jinx looked up at it and read the lettering

"Kong? What is this, the English dwelling place of DK?" she scoffed

"T-this is kinda creepy..." Phea huddled behind Jo, "Maybe we should...go..."

"Go where Phea, back to the broken down bus?" Jinx walked up to the gates, "There's a definite building, and I'm gonna see who lives there. Are you two coming or not?" she grabbed one of the gates and looked back at her band mates. Jo nodded and walked forward, until she was next to Jinx, they both looked at Phea

"Fine." Phea rushed forward to her friends

"Alrighty then..." Jinx pushed and the gates swung open, revealing the barren land in front of them "Oh look...a cemetery, that adds to the amazing charm of this place. Come on let's go." Jinx began her trek to the hill, she didn't seem to be fazed by the head stones, unlike Phea who clung to Jo like a small child, she suddenly screamed and pointed to a dead tree

"D-did you see that?!"

"See what?" Jo looked at where she was pointing

"It looked like a zombie gorilla!!" Jinx made her way back to the stationary two

"What are you guys doing?!"

"Phea saw a zombie gorilla over there." Jo said, still looking

"You're kidding right?" Jinx looked over at Phea

"I could swear I saw it! It was lumbering and..."

"It was the tree dolt! You saw it out of the corner of your eye, now let's go, I'm freezing!"

-"-

"My god that hill was exhausting." Jo said, dropping her guitar case next to the door of the building. She looked over at the other girls and laughed, all three of them were covered in mud from the waist down, well except for Jinx, who was coated in mud. She had slipped on the way up and fallen face first

"Exhausting is an understatement...I just want a stupid shower!! And all this has to happen...this can't get any worse..."

"Careful what you--"

"Jo! Shut up and just ring the bell or knock or whatever!"

"I can't"

"What?" Jinx glared at Jo, she almost looked like a demonic mud beast. Jo just shrugged and pointed to the large sign on the door, the red lettering was running but it could still be read

NO ADMITTANCE, THAT MEANS YOU

"You're gonna listen to that sign? We have an issue." Jinx walked up to the door and slammed on the metal, no response. She slammed on it again, the small screen next to the door lit up, it was dark what they could see, but there was a silhouette

"Can you bloody nobs not read er sompthin'? No admittance means no one gets in! Now sod off...bloody fans." The screen died again

"We're not fans!! We just need a place to stay!" Jinx pounded both her fists against the metal. Phea and Jo looked at each other

"We're doomed." They both said

-"-

"At least the rain slowed down..." Jo said, as she held her jacket up. The three girls had made a makeshift covering out of their jackets and were dry for the most part

"I can't stand this!" Jinx stood leaving her trench coat lying on the ground. She stood in front of the door, stood steady, got her fists ready and then...she began to pound on the door rapidly, screaming at the top of her lungs, "THE CAKE IS A LIE, THE CAKE IS A LIE!!" it startled the other two. Phea jumped up

"Um Jinx? Why are you screaming that?" Jinx stopped and looked over her shoulder at Phea

"Because...if I were at my house, and in the middle of the night I heard pounding on my door and someone screaming 'the cake is a lie' I'd go see what the hell was happening."

"Good point..." Phea walked back to Jo who had stood up too

"Well?"

"It's official...she's lost it."

-"-

The sky, while still cloudy was clear in some places and the gold from the rising sun shone through. Phea and Jinx had fallen asleep and were snuggled up against the wall, while Jo stood in front of the door, just in case someone, by any chance, opened it. She ran a hand through her spiky blue hair, which had amazingly stayed that way through the rain "Wow...what a sky..." she mumbled, then fell silent, she swore that she heard the door open.

"2D-san?" a sleepy voice asked, "What are you doing outside? It's cold out, come in." before Jo could see who was talking she felt someone grab the back of her shirt and start pulling her inside

_Well_ she thought _This is one way to get in_

Moments after Jo had been drug in, Phea opened her eyes slowly, she looked around "Jo? Jo, where are you?" she stood and looked around, then knelt next to Jinx, "Jinx, Jinx wake up! Jo is gone!"


	2. Punk

Punk

"Jo's gone, Jo's gone, Jo's gone!!" Phea was having a panic attack due to the sudden loss of her friend,

"The jerk probably got in somehow and just doesn't want to tell us..." Jinx crossed her arms and pouted.

"She would have told us right? She wouldn't just have left...right?"

-"-

"Alright 2D-san, I'll see you later." Jo watched as the smaller girl who had pulled her in walked away, not even bothering to look back to see that she had pulled a random stranger in,

"Who's 2D?" she asked the silence as she looked around, "Maybe I should let them in..." Jo looked at the door, but her curiousness got the best of her, "Maybe I'll look around first..." she began to walk around quietly as possible; the whole place seemed empty and very...eerie. She passed plenty of shut doors, but decided against opening them, lest she get caught and kicked out. A sudden shouting from behind Jo made her jump

"There ya are dullard! Wha' the 'ell are ya doin'?!" Jo turned to see who it was, it almost sounded like that idiot from last night that wouldn't let them in

"Um..."

"Oh...yer not 2D..."

"Who the hell is this 2D person and why does everyone keep mistaking me for him?!"

"Bettah question, who are ya an' 'ow did ya get in?" he took a menacing step forward

"Some chick pulled me in, called me 2D-san." Jo sorta shrunk back

"Noodle...hmm. Well she might 'ave let ya in, but I'm kickin' ya out!" he grabbed Jo's arm in a tight grip and began to pull her back to the lobby. Jo tried to pull away but failed horribly, so she just went along. Fuming at the fact she was caught so easily, where were her ninja skills when she needed them most?! The voice of her captor brought Jo out of her thoughts, "More?! Where are they comin' from?!" Jo looked up,

"Jinx! Phea!" her two friends were being held up larger black guy, larger? What was she kidding, he was huge! He was holding both of the girls at least a foot off the floor, and Jinx was struggling like a mad woman

"Lemme go! I will hurt you!!"

"You know these two?" he asked Jo, still holding them both

"Um yeah..."

"Good now we can kick 'em all out" The one with the grip on Jo began to pull her towards the door

"Hold up there Muds." He stopped walking and looked at the other male

"Wot?!"

"These three must need something, if they've been waiting outside covered in mud for...how long?" He looked at Phea, who was just kinda dangling there

"A while, sir." She answered nervously

"Yeah, they're jus' crazed fans, now le's kick 'em out!"

"We're not fans!" Jinx finally stopped struggling, "We tried to tell you that last night, but you wouldn't listen, we just need the stupid phone!"

"Not fans?" the one called Muds glared at her, "Then 'ow did ya end up 'ere, nothin's around fer miles."

"That's the point, our bus broke down a couple of miles away, and we saw the light from this place so we walked all the way here."

"All the way here? Wow." The larger one set both the girls down

"Yeah, that's why we're coated in mud, we just need to use the phone...and get a shower..."

"I guess we can do that for you, seeing as you don't have anywhere to go, well anywhere that's in walking distance"

"Russ! Are ya bloody crazy?! We can't let 'em stay!"

"Yes we can, and we will. They won't be here for long, right girls?"

"Righto!" Jo saluted with her free hand, "Just need to contact help. And we'll be gone."

"See, now let her go." Muds grumbled and released Jo's hand. She began to rub it to bring back circulation.

"Yer gonna regret this." He walked away, leaving just the girls and Russ,

"Well, he's an ass." Jinx crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at the departing figure. Russ laughed, "Well he is!"

"Yeah I guess. Well before I let you girls free to the showers, can I know your names at least?"

"I'm Jinx Leonn" Jinx said, uncrossing her arms

"I'm Phea Gavin." Phea waved slightly

"And I'm, Willow Carrie Marie Anne Genne Stephanie Alexia Beton!" Jo struck a heroic pose, "But cool people call me Jo."

"Jo? Where do you get that?"

"Um...I dunno...I just like it."

"Alright then."

"And who are you exactly?" Phea asked

"Russel Hobbs, nice to meet you all."

"You too. So...do we get showers now?" Jinx asked hopefully

"Sure I'll show you where they are. You got a change of clothes?"

"Um...in our bags...which, are, outside." Phea's shoulders slumped

"That's alright, I'll get 'em and have Noodle bring them to ya."

"Thanks!"

-"-

"Ahhh, showers equal love." Jo dried her hair, it flopped around her face like a dark blue mop

"It's not defying gravity." Phea pulled a brush through her purple hair

"Give it a few minutes to dry." Jo pulled on a MCR t-shirt and ratty jeans, "Ugh...I wish I wasn't so lazy." She said, sliping on her lime green and yellow flip-flops,

"What do ya mean?" Jinx asked as she put on her stripped stockings then heavy metal boots

"I could like...make such a cooler outfit...but I'm too lazy." She pulled on her two favorite wrist bands (One read, Incase of Emergency, Break Dance, and the other read, Pretty in Punk)

"I like your lazy outfit it's so...rockin'..." Phea laughed, and sat down next to Jinx (who was on the floor in the first place mind you)

"Don't be a jerk..." Jo sighed, "So...how long till you think we can get saved?"

"Well um...Trent and Donovan are in the states and Meth...who knows where he is. So knowing our luck a few weeks...or more." Phea began to play with her hair

"For cereal?!" Jinx looked over at her

"Yeah...but that's okay...we can totally make the best of this...so...you were in here earlier Jo, what did you learn?"

"While you weren't letting us in." Jinx added under her breath

"Well not much, other than this place is huge, seems deserted except for those guys...um Russel, Muds, Noodle and some guy named 2D."

"2D?" Jinx laughed, "What, is he flat?'

"I have no idea..."

"These people have some strange names...well excluding Russel..." Phea stood, "We should find a phone...or, do you have reception Jinx?" Jinx pulled out her cell,

"Yeah, actually I do." She quickly dialed a number. The three girls waited eagerly, until, "Oh my gawd! Trent thank you so much for picking up, I was worried! Where are you?" Jinx put her cell on speaker phone

'_Where am I, where are you? You were supposed to call when you got to the states, did you guys finally get here?'_

"Weeell...no, we're still in England..."

'_...You're kidding...'_

"Nope."

'_Why are you still there?! We were supposed to start the, 'advertise the new album to get rich quick tour' today, we can't just stop that'  
_  
"I told you." Phea mouthed, Jinx rolled her eyes

"Well...do you think you could send Meth to pick us up?"

'_Ugh...I'll see...where are you guys anyway?'_

"Some trashy dump called Kong Studios er something like that."

'_...You're kidding again..._the_ Kong Studios.'_

"Um...yeah I guess...why?"

'_As in...the HQ of the Gorillaz? Kong Studios?"_

"Why the hell is this place important, and who the hell are the Gorillaz?! Don't make me kill you through the phone!"

'_Hey Jo?'_

"Yes?" Jo leaned over the phone

'_Remember that song that I made you listen to, the one that you said would totally be fun to three person mosh to?'_

"Um...I think so...it was called Punk right?"

'_Yes! The Gorillaz are the band that did that song'_

"Zomgs?! Really?! Rock on!!"

'_Yeah...they're pretty big'_

"Whatever." Jinx interrupted, "Just get us out of here before I die"

'_Alright...I'll try and get a hold of Meth and call you when I do'_

"Thanksbye!" Jinx hung up the cell, "So apparently we're here with an amaaazingly famous band. Pfft, I can't wait to leave." She stood and hurried out the door, plowing down the figure who was...apparently just standing in the hall, "Hey watch it you--" she stopped and her eyes slightly widened. Whoever she had run into was quite tall and skinny, he had bright blue hair and _OH MY GOD HE'S HOT!!_ Jinx screamed in her mind. She quickly got off him and helped him up, "I'm really sorry 'bout that, it didn't know you were behind the door, are you okay." He rubbed his head and looked at her, well she assumed he was looking at her, his eyes were completely black

"Um...yeh, I'm awrigh'. Are ya?"

"Yeah I'm fine..." she smiled brilliantly

"That must be 2D." Jo whispered to Phea, who just nodded her head

"So...ya mus' be the ones stayin' 'ere fer a bit..."

"Yeah that's us, we just called our friend but apparently he can't get here for a while."

"Oh...sorry ta 'ear tha'."

"Oh it's okay, this place seems cool. I think I'll enjoy it." Jinx continued to smile, Phea rolled her eyes

"And this is the girl who can't wait to leave." She whispered back to Jo, who giggled and nodded


	3. Long Day

Long Day

"So your friends are in the states and you have no idea when you're leaving?" Russel asked Jo as she pulled things one by one out of her pack and placed it on the kitchen table, making sure everything was dry

"Yep...well...Meth's probably around somewhere, he likes to travel when we're not on tour, so...um...hm...where is she?" Jo dug through her bag

"Where's who?" Phea asked as she walked over to the table carrying three mugs, while the younger Japanese girl, Noodle, followed with a steaming pot of tea

"Miz..." Jo answered

"You brought her with? I thought you let Trent take her home, is she still alive?" Phea sounded paniced; Russel and Noodle exchanged confused looks

"Yes, she's still alive. See" Jo held up a small bundle of white, which began to wiggle, and...meow

"A kitten?" Noodle asked, walking over to Jo, "How did it survive in your bag?"

"Well I left it open so she had air, and I had fed her before we left the bus..." Jo set the small kitten on the table; it began to move around examining everything

"Oooh, Cortez isn't gonna be happy 'bout this." Russel chuckled, the deep rumble caused Miz to jump then look up at him with big, curious amber eyes

"Please, Cortez is locked in Murdoc's Winnebago practically all day, he won't even notice. I bet Mike will enjoy another...kinder animal's company." Noodle smiled, carefully handing the pot of tea to Phea

"Woah, woah...slow down. Too many names at once." Phea began to pour the tea, "Who's Mike, Cortez and Murdoc?"

"Murdoc is the guy who nearly through Jo out this morning, Cortez is his raven, and Mike is Noodle's monkey." Russel answered her

"Oh, so his real name is Murdoc...I thought Muds was a kinda strange name." Jo smiled as she played with Miz, who had made her way back to her owner, "Though...everything seems a bit off kilter around here."

"No kidding," Phea laughed, "Hey...has anyone seen Jinx around?"

"Nope...last I saw her she was making flirty eyes at blue head." Jo lifted Miz to her shoulder

"Isn't that almost the pot calling the kettle black or, blue in this case?" Noodle grabbed a mug of tea and took a sip

"Um...yes." Jo nodded, "But due to the fact my hair is also blue, I think I reserve the right to call him that..."

"You can't argue thaaaat logic." Phea rolled her eyes, taking a drink of her own tea

"Of course you can't...though...I am slightly worried about Jinx." Jo began to put things back in her bag

"Worried about her, psh, I'm more worried about 2D..."

"Why?" Noodle looked over at Phea

"Because, Jinx is...strange...when she finds someone she likes..."

"Oh..."

"Yep, that's why we love her though...she so, forward." Jo placed Miz on the table as she grabbed the last mug, Miz seemed lost for a minute but then pranced over to Russel and pawed at his arm, "Aww, look she likes you."

"Erm, that's great." He looked down at Miz, and smiled slightly

"So..." Noodle sat back in her chair, "Who's this...Meth person you keep talking about."

"He's like the best roadie out there." Jinx replied, walking through the kitchen door, everyone turned to look at her

"Where's 2D-san?" Noodle asked

"Um...coming I think. Is he usually this out of it, or what?"

"Yeah, all the time, man pops too many pills." Russel stood, "Well I have a few things to do, nice talkin' to ya ladies." He walked out of the kitchen

"Was it something I said?" Jinx asked, walking over to the unoccupied chair and plopping down on it

"No, he probably does have things to do..." Noodle scratched behind Miz's ear

"Careful, if you do that, she'll never leave you alone." Jinx warned

"That's okay, she's cute."

"So...where are we gonna stay while we wait for Meth?"

"Um...we have plenty of abandoned rooms; if you find one without zombies you can use it, just keep it clean."

"Z-zombies, you're kidding right?" Phea looked over at Noodle, her eyes slightly wider than normal

"Nope, I cleared most of 'em out, but there are still a few roaming around..."

"I like zombies! Well not like...let them into my house and befriend them, but like...zombie...stuff." Jo started out strong but sorta flittered out at the end. Noodle laughed

"I bet you'd get along great with 2D then...he loves zombie...stuff."

"Kewl." The happy chatting was interrupted though, by the sound of stomping feet and some kinda struggling noise out in the hall. The four girls looked at each other then stood almost at the same time and rushed into the corridor

"Murdoc!" Noodle shouted

"Meth!" Phea did the same. Murdoc froze in place, his fist an inch away from Meth's face; he turned to look at the four.

"Ya know 'im too?" he dropped Meth, and began to advance on the girls, "I swear if anymore o' yer sodding group comes within an inch o' this place I'll--" Noodle stepped in his path and put her hands on her hips

"You'll do what? I hope that's not a threat, these are our guests, you shall treat them with respect."

"Well a'least they're leavin' now." Muds stopped walking and crossed his arms, returning Noodle's glare.

"Um...yeah about that..." Meth stood and leaned against the wall, trying to keep from falling, he was pretty bruised up already, "My Jeep broke down just down the road..." the silence that followed was deadly

"Wot?" Murdoc finally said, looking over his shoulder at Meth

"It...just...stopped working...I dunno why...it's in perfect condition..."

"Ooooh boy." Jo mumbled, feeling like something bad was gonna happen very soon

-"-

"Hey, it could be worse. He could have broken your nose, instead." Noodle leaned Meth's head back and placed a cold towel over his gushing nose

"Oh yes, I am lucky to just have a bloody Niagara Falls coming out of my face."

"Shut up or I'll make it worse." Noodle walked over to the sink and washed the blood off her hands. Meth instantly snapped his mouth closed

"Wow...I want that power..." Jinx sat on the table and watched the yellowish towel turn red

"What the power to break noses or the power to shut him up?" Noodle asked hoisting herself up onto the counter

"Both." Jinx nodded. She had Miz in her lap and was dangling a thread in front of her.

"Would you please stop talking bout me like I'm not here." Meth groaned and lifted his head, he pulled the towel off his nose and wiped the remaining blood off his face, "Ooow pain." He touched the tip of his nose gingerly

"Oh stop complaining. Murdoc's done worse damage than that." Noodle rolled her eyes

"Yeah well...I'd hate to know what else he could do..."

"Oh much worse, believe me..."


	4. Semi Charmed Life

Semi-Charmed Life

"This room seems nice, very...plain...but nice...with...nothing in it." Phea put her bag down, the room was pretty much...stark white. Jo knelt down and put Miz on the ground, the kitten was almost lost immediately in the whiteness

"We need to fix this place..."

-"-

"Hey guys I was wondering if you...wow...you really changed this room." Noodle closed the door behind her, there were mini posters and drawings up on the walls and blankets had been lay out in each corner, "Is Meth gonna stay with you?"

"Yeah, it's alright, he won't try anything. Plus, he's not safe alone." Jinx pulled her guitar out of its case, "Good, the rain didn't get to it..."

"Ooo, nice." Noodle walked over to Jinx, "How long have you been playing?"

"'Bout...five years, you?"

"Practically my whole life..."

"Wow...I feel like an n00b..." Jinx chuckled

"Oh, heh sorry." Noodle ran her hand down the neck of the Gibson, "Mind if I?"

"Oh sure go ahead." Jinx nodded. Noodle pulled the strap over her head, strummed a few times and then played a few hardcore rifts effortlessly, it didn't sound like much due to the fact the guitar wasn't attached to an amp, but it still sounded good, "Dang, now I feel like a major n00b..." Noodle smiled as she removed the guitar and handed it back to Jinx

"I'm sure you're a great guitarist..." she turned to look at the other girls, "So, I gather you play keyboard," she pointed at Phea, who grinned and nodded, "And you play...either bass or rhythm."

"Bass." Jo removed her Fender from its case, and placed it delicately on her 'bed'

"Interesting...so your drummer and lead singer...they're in the states?"

"Yep...we just released an album a few months ago and we were supposed to go around to the big radio stations and sorta advertise...it was gonna take two months...and if we can't get the bus or the Jeep fixed...we'll be here for that whoooole time...I don't think I mind it much, this place is cool...but I don't know about you guys..." Jo sat and tried to coax Miz over to her, but the kitten was busy rubbing against Noodle's legs

"I would love it if you stayed for a while. It sorta gets lonely being the only girl..." she bent over and picked Miz up, petting the little cat gently, "I don't think Russel-san or 2D-san would mind that much...I'm unsure about Murdoc-san though..."

"I'm sure he'll have to get over it..." Jinx crossed her arms, "We're here to stay for a while."

-"-

"They're wot? Stayin' fer a couple o' months? Yer not serious?" Murdoc began to pace, he shoved his hands in his pockets. The four Gorillaz had been called in for an 'emergency meeting' Noodle said couldn't wait

"I am serious." Noodle sat on the arm of the couch, "They told me that they can't find any other transportation, so either we drive them to the airport or we let them stay."

"I dun mind if they stay..." 2D leaned against the wall examining the tip of his flick blade, "They seem...fine."

"Yeah," Russel agreed, "I don't mind either."

"Yer all outta yer bloody minds! Why can't we jus' kick 'em out?" Murdoc was having a slight fit

"Because, we haven't had guests for a while, they seem to be civilized and it's only for few months, at least they're not moving in."

"They migh' as well be!'

"Muds, calm down. The decision, whether you like it or not, has been made. They're staying." Russel stated calmly, Noodle grinned and clapped

"I 'ate ya all." Murdoc grumbled

-"-

"So everyone's okay with it?" Phea asked excitedly. The four girls were sitting in a circle in the middle of RBI's temporary room

"Well, Murdoc isn't of course. But like Jinx said, he'll have to get over it." The girls laughed

"Wow...this is like a wicked sleepover...I haven't had one of those in years." Jo laughed again

"I think it's lacking something to make it a 'wicked sleepover'." Jinx air quoted the wicked sleepover

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Food, movies, guys to mess with, reading material, hair stuffs, and food." Jinx listed on her fingers

"You said food twice..."

"You need twice the amount of food..."

"We have all that here." Noodle leaned back, "But I think the thing it's also lacking...is an end point...sleepovers don't last a couple of months do they?"

"Nope...so we fail before we begin...ah well...we can still enjoy it." Jo nodded to herself, "Though...I could go for a movie..."

"We have an in home cinema..." Noodle offered

"Fer cereal?" Phea looked over at her

"Um...yeah."

"Dood, let's go...and...watch...I dunno what..." Jinx began to stand

"Zombie movie!" Jo jumped up

"You know, by watching a zombie flick...we gotta invite 2D, it's just the nice thing."

"That's totally fine." Jinx nodded and stood completely

"I...I don't like zombie movies." Phea didn't move, Noodle put her hand on Phea's shoulder

"It's okay, we'll pick a mildly frightening one, nothing too bad." She comforted her, Phea smiled slightly

"Okay..."

-"-

"You said that wasn't gonna be scary!" Phea clutched at Noodle's arm, but the younger girl didn't even flinch

"I'm sorry, I didn't expect it to be that startling. Come on let's get you some tea to calm you down." She began to lead Phea to the kitchen. Leaving Jo, Jinx and 2D alone in the hall. Jinx was slightly jumpy

"Jeez...that was...something else..." the only one's who didn't seem to be fazed by the movie were 2D and Jo

"Psh, you guys are wussies, that blood was totally fake, you could tell. And those zombies weren't scary at all. Rip oooooff." Jo stretched, "Well...I don't know about you, but I'm tired, see ya later D man." She walked down the corridor.

"How are you guy not totally freaked out? That movie was insane!"

"I guess I'm jus' used ta the 'ole zombie thing...I've seen alo' of 'em...real an' not ya know..."

"So the 'zombies in Kong thing' is real?"

"Yup...but most of 'em are gone..."

"Okay then..." Jinx looked down at the ground, her friends planned this. She knew it, they left her alone with the hottie on purpose, and now...what was she gonna do

"Ya okay?" 2D asked noticing Jinx had gone strangely silent

"Huh?" she looked up at him

"Ya okay?" he repeated

"Um...yeah...just that whole...zombies and zombie movie was creepy and...bleh."

"Oh...then why'd ya watch it?"

"Cuz...everyone else, aka Jo, wanted to, and Noodle said if we watched the zombie flick...you'd watch it too..."

"Oh..." the two stood in silence for a few moments, until, "Ya wanna watch another vid? I'll let ya pick."

"Really?" Jinx smiled, "That would be great!"

-"-

"Do you think it was safe...leaving Jinx and 2D alone...Jinx might like...jump-rape him in the hall." Phea had finally released her death grip from Noodle's arm, but she was still nervous

"Heh, wow your friend is really _that _forward?"

"Well...no but still." The two passed by a living room appearing thing, the door was open and the sounds of a video game could be heard. Noodle and Phea poked their heads in, Russel was sitting on the couch, Miz on his shoulder, he was playing some kinda fighting game

"Russel-san, have you seen Murdoc?"

"He's in his Winnebago, sulking."

"Oh...okay..."

"Why?"

"Oh no reason." Noodle stepped back, as did Phea. They started towards the kitchen again. When they finally got there the sound of some kind of techno beat could be heard through the door, "What's that?"

"Probably Meth." Phea answered, "He likes techno stuff, ya know, the beats and stuff." She opened the door and walked in, followed closely by Noodle, "Hey, Methy how are you?"

"Excluding the sore nose, I'm fine..."

"That's good." Phea grabbed the tea pot, and emptied what was left from earlier into a clean mug, which she put in the microwave. While she was doing that Noodle walked over to Meth and watched him closely. He noticed her presence behind him and stopped playing, he turned around

"Hello."

"Hi, sorry about that, your playing or...whatever that was...was excellent, I like the sound."

"Oh, thanks...that's not the best I've done though, just a little thing I'm messing around with."

"Well, it sounded good, great even." Noodle smiled. Phea watched the two and smirked, the microwave beeped and she quickly grabbed it and left the room, not wanting to disturb the two. They didn't even notice she was gone.

"Thank you again, mainly experimental sound. I'm glad someone around here has a good taste in music." Noodle laughed at his comment

"So are you feeling better?" she asked

"Yeah actually. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem...may I hear more?"

"Of course..."

* * *

I sense OC romance coming on, (cough) anyway, I just wanted to add this little note to say I got a new co-writer yay.


	5. This Is The Best Day Ever

This is the Best Day Ever

A few days later:

Jo dug through the fridge trying to find something actually edible, these people had an unnatural amount of human body parts on the shelves, and Jo wasn't into the whole cannibal thing. She sighed, closed the fridge and opened the freezer, in which case only held more body parts and a few frozen dinners, which the girl wasn't too fond of.

"Ugh, why isn't there any decent food in this place?" she grumbled to the silence, or what she thought was the silence

"'Cuz decent food always goes bad the next day 'in this place'." Jo jumped at the voce and slammed her head on the freezer door. Whoever was standing behind her let out a gruff laugh, and Jo knew who it was immediately, she turned to face the dark Brit behind her

"Oh really, and why's that?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, which just caused another laugh

"Dunno, mebeh i's just the aura 'round this place." Muds smirked, "Now would ya get outta my way, or make yerself useful an' grab me a beer." The two locked eyes for a moment, before Jo shrugged and opened the fridge

"Alright, sure."

"Wow, tha' wos easy." Muds sat at the table and leaned back in his chair

"Psh, no kidding, for some reason I can't really get mad at you."

"Wot?" he almost fell out of the chair at what she said, "Wot's tha' supposed ta mean?"

"I dunno...what instrument did you say you played again?"

"I di'n't."

"Oh…then what do you play, if I may ask."

"Bass." He answered curtly

"Ah, see that's it." Jo walked over to the table and set an open bottle in front of Murdoc, "I get along reaaaally good with bassists, ya know…"

"Oh relleh?" He took a swig of the liquid, "Is tha' so?"

"Yup, dunno why…maybe it's because I'm a bassist myself…but I can't be too sure."

"I see...so...…'ave ya seen the dullard aroun'?" Jo had been around long enough to know that when Muds said anything about a 'dullard' he was usually referring to 2D

"Um…no…last time I saw him. Jinx was dragging him around like a rag doll, and that was yesterday."

"Mmhm….." Muds took another drink and stared out the window, like he was contemplating world domination or something…..which he probably was. The two sat in silence, the only sound was the rain hitting the window and the occasional swallowing of beer. But the silence wasn't awkward, it was sorta…comforting in a way, Jo inhaled deeply, taking in the scents around her (A thing she often did…she was weird like that) The most over powering one was that of Muds, though she didn't really get why people said he wreaked. Actually Jo found the mix of stale cigarette, booze, and cheap cologne to be soothing, it reminded her of home. She sighed and leaned forward on her elbows, "Sompthin' wrong luv?"

"Huh….no, just…a bit home sick…" she didn't even catch the 'luv' he had stuck on the end

"Hm, tha's too bad…"

"Hey Muds?"

"Yeh?"

"Are you still mad that we're gonna be here for a while?"

"Eh…not relleh, anymore I mean. I guess yer stayin' outta the way an' tha's fine with me…though the non-speakin' conversation we 'ad wos nice."

"You tellin' me to shut up?" she glanced over at Murdoc, who chuckled

"Per'aps." Jo shook her head and smiled, but she didn't say anything else. She hated to admit it but Murdoc was right. The silence was nice, it gave Jo the feeling that she had nothing to prove to him, like he…in some twisted sense of the word, liked her. She was sure he didn't just sit around with anyone in particular, or maybe he did, and she was just making it out to be bigger than it really was. But she still liked to think he was fond of her.

-"-

"Can we go through it again?" Jinx asked, sitting on the floor of the instrument room, she had her guitar on her lap and was running her finger over the strings

"Again? We've played it like…five times already…do we gotta?"

"Yes, I like that song and I can play it, and I gotta keep practicing if I wanna totally pwn Noodle at guitar."

"Heh. Awrigh' then." 2D turned to face his keyboard, "Ready?" Jinx nodded and began the melody, 2D shortly following up with the keyboard. The song was one that 2D and his companions wrote long ago, it was a pleasant and that's what Jinx liked about it. At one point Miz came in the door and sat on the carpet watching the two. She must have enjoyed the song as well, seeing as she wagged her tail along.

-"-

Meanwhile down the hall, in the living room, Russel was attempting to clean Cortez's cage, he knew Murdoc would get around to it sooner or later……maybe, but Russel couldn't take the stench anymore.

-"-

The song back in the recording studio came to a soft end, Jinx leaned back,

"Oh what was it called again? I keep forgetting and I'm too focused on the guitar to hear to the lyrics clearly," Jinx said as she bent down to pick up Miz.

"12D3" 2D replied.

"Ok, I won't forget this time! 12--…..uhh"

"D3…" 2D sighed, shaking his head and smiling slightly

-"-

Russel struggled to get his hand in and out of the cage without losing a finger. Cortez didn't like Russel, or anyone for that matter, then again; anyone but Murdoc. Once Cortez became too irritated of Russel's intrusion, he went ballistic; he whipped around in his cage and broke free. The agitated raven flew out of the living room, down the hall and into the recording studio. At the instant sight of Miz, Cortez dive-bombed the helpless kitten; he missed, but only barely. The already upset raven was now furious, he started thrashing around setting papers and equipment flying in all directions. Miz panicked and hid behind a speaker near the wall. Jinx took cover under her guitar case, and 2D attempted calm Cortez down. Yet despite 2D's attempts, his plan didn't seem to be working, so he then stood on a chair, flailing his arms, trying to catch Cortez.

"What's wrong with him?!" Jinx asked, still cringing under her guitar case.

"Wha' makes ya think I kno--AH!" 2D was cut off as Cortez slashed his arm with his razor sharp talon; 2D became furious himself. "Why you!" he said before he lunged off the chair at the raven and almost got a hold of him. But Cortez was still free and flying around, he realized 2D's plans to capture him, and jetted out and down the hall. Shortly after, the loud steps of Murdoc and Russel sprinting down the hall came and passed the door,

"Wha' wer' ya' thinkin'?! Ya idiot!" Murdoc yelled at Russel

"If you cleaned his cage more often we wouldn't have this problem!" Russel responded

Jinx put her guitar case down and checked her precious guitar for and scratches, lucky for Cortez there weren't any. 2D stood up from his leap of anger, and started picking up the studio, Jinx then tried to lure Miz out from behind the speaker. The kitten was still scared so Jinx helped 2D until she was ready to come out.

"Ya okay?" 2D asked as he knelt to pick up the papers of songs, recording procedures and what not. Jinx kneeled as well starting at the other side of the room

"Y-yeah I'm fine, but are you? Your arm's bleeding."

"Ah, well I've 'ad worse, it's not tha' bad" 2D replied just as the two reached for the same paper without realizing it, and their hands touched. Jinx stared at 2D and blushed, 2D continued to pick up the paper up like Jinx's hand was nothing.

_DRAT! So close… _Jinx thought anxiously, she took another look at 2D's arm, "THAT'S not nothing, you need a bandage before it gets infected!"

"Huh? Wait…wha-" was all 2D could say before Jinx grabbed his arm, carefully, so not to touch the wound, and dragged him off to the kitchen. Jinx knew it wasn't that bad, but she needed a reason to hold his hand…

-"-

Meth, Phea and Noodle were in the theater room. Since Meth didn't get a chance to see the other zombie movie, he thought he'd make the girls watch his favorite zombie movie, 'I Am Legend'. Noodle had never seen it and Phea was just looking for something to do. Meth put in the DVD and left to so get popcorn, leaving Phea at one end of the short row of seats and Noodle sitting in the middle.

"Hey, Phea, you've known Meth for a while, right? What's he like when he's involved in a relationship?" Noodle asked looking over at Phea

"Huh? Well yeah…but I can't really say. He's been single for the longest time in my book, and I never got to meet the only girl he did date, but even that was years ago, like Senior year. Why?" Phea replied after a brief moment of thought.

"Oh, no reason…"

"Sure, I doubt that, but I'd say he's the emotional-cuddle type." Noodle seemed to have a confused look, so Phea restated her description so it would make more…sense, "Like… he's into the emotions of a relationship and cuddling, lots of cuddling…"

"Really? But Meth doesn't seem like the 'cuddle-type'. He's always moving around, being random, never sitting still." Phea chuckled at Noodle's statement

"Yeah that's true but when like, he's sitting mixing techno, if you keep a close eye on him sometimes there's no music in his headphones, just silence,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, who knows what's going through his head but, sometimes the silence calms him down."

"Hmm, interesting..."

"I'm back," Meth said as he handed Phea and Noodle their bowls of popcorn, pressed play, and sat next to Noodle's seat; not noticing that Noodle seemed to have inched over towards him. Meth was enjoying the movie, it was his favorite zombie movie after all, Noodle seemed to be interested in it considering she hasn't seen it, and Phea was ok, but still jumped in her seat a few times. Throughout whole movie though, Noodle was moving closer to Meth, Phea was aware of Noodles plans, and Meth eventually caught on. Shortly before the end of the movie Noodle was close enough for Meth to pull 'The Move'. He pretended to yawn and stretch his arms so that one of them 'just so happened' to end up behind Noodle. The credits started rolling and Phea switched off the projector, turning the room pitch black.

"I got the lights," she said as she inched along the wall trying to find the switch. When she flipped on the light she turned to see Meth and Noodle, the only words she could find to say were "Oh my…"

* * *

Oh my indeed...and with that the foundations to the OC pairings have been set...

I wonder...does Cortez actually have a cage, I mean I know he's usually in Muds' Winne, but what happens when Muds gets sick of the bird-ness...guess what, there's a cage now


	6. Don't Let Me Down

Don't Let Me Down

"THEY WERE DOING WHAT?!" Jo yelled as she nearly fell off the stool in the kitchen.

"That's right, you heard me," Phea said, calmly trying to clear her head of the recent event

"For cereal?! Wait, did he kiss her or did she kiss him?" Jinx said as she wrapped 2D arm for the sixteenth time, at least

"I couldn't tell"

"So, what did you do?" Jo said as she steadied herself

"Turned the lights back off and left them alone…"

"Ya' sure tha's a good idea?" 2D asked, watching Jinx

"Don't worry Meth's too smart to do anything stupid."

"True," Jinx and Jo said at the same time, looking at each other and trying not to laugh. The next good twenty minutes was filled with conversation about the topic at hand. And after getting Cortez successfully back in his cage, Murdoc and Russel joined them and learned of what happened.

-"-

A while later, Noodle skipped into the kitchen. She was prancing around to the fridge like she was dancing in a field of daisies or something, and all in an extremely cheerful hum. An exhausted Meth followed shortly after, his entrance wasn't so 'bright'. His hair and clothes were messed up a bit, and he seemed out of breath. The others stared at Noodle, then Meth then Noodle again. Jinx was the first to break the silence.

"Sooooooooo, how'd it go in there?" she asked, grinning

"It was the greatest time of my life!" Noodle said cheerfully.

"Ugh… next time let me breathe more often…" Meth groaned.

"Oh, come on it was my first time too, like I knew what I was doing!"

"Good point…." He sighed. Every one stared at the two "What?" Meth asked. Murdoc suddenly grabbed Meth by the collar and pulled him to the other room, 2D and Russel followed, "Well, saw this commin'…" Meth mumbled as his feet dragged on the ground, he made a peace sign with his hand as he was dragged out.

-"-

"Sooooo?" Jo started again

"What?" Noodle responded.

"What do you mean 'what?'" Jinx replied.

"Oh that…" Noodle chuckled nervously.

"Not to be all killjoy or anything, but I don't think dating him is a good idea," Phea said sipping some tea.

"Hmm? How so?"

"You're forgetting that we're not here forever and at one point or another, you're going to have to say goodbye to him. And that won't be as easy as it sounds" Jo continued what Phea had begin

"I know…we talked about it just so you know,"

"What? When?!" Jinx asked.

"Shortly before we came out, we talked. Of course, we both didn't intend on that little 'incident' but we agreed to 'go out' as you put it, until he leaves."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jo said.

"Positive" The four girls were silent…

"I'm good with it!" Jinx randomly shouted.

"Me too!" Jo added.

"No problem here!" Phea finished, Noodle grinned, glad to have the support of the three other girls

-"-

Muds threw Meth against the wall, and glared at him

"Alrigh' ya li'l --"

"Muds, chill" Russel interrupted.

"No, I won't! I wanna get mah message through this wanker's 'ead. Look ya li'l whelp, if ya do anythin' to Noods I'll--"

"Hit me? Beat me to a living pulp? Tear me limb from limb? Kill me? All of the above, plus hollowing out my skull and shelving it as a trophy?"

"Well…yea." Muds responded surprisingly, loosing his tough demeanor.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Meth said as he fixed his clothes and hair.

"Really?" Russel answered in a slightly confused tone.

"Look guys, we just talked about it and I'm only dating her until I leave and she very well knows that. We may never see each other again after that so we're going to make the best of it! Well that is if you guys don't mind…" The three Gorillaz stared at each other.

"I dun care 'bout it," 2D replied shrugging

"I guess it's okay," Russel nodded. Muds crossed his arms and spoke after a while

"I'll still kill ya if ya do anythin' to 'er, but…fine…"

* * *

Chapter written totally by Tina...cuz he's slightly over excited about the whole story thing so...give him an inch and he takes a chapter...ah well...I think it's okay. Short, but okay...


	7. DARE

DARE

"Baka! I did not!" Noodle laughed and threw a coloured pencil at Jinx, who easily dodged it.

"Lies! From the infidel! I bet you did!" she was laughing too. Phea walked into the room carrying a tray of snax,

"Oh boy." She smiled and rolled her eyes, "What did I miss."

"We're playing truth or dare." Jo grinned up at Phea, "And it was Noodle's turn."

"You three are at it again? Isn't it sorta late for this?" Phea set down the tray in the middle of the small circle of girls and sat

"Not when you're hyped up on Dr. Pepper and other assorted snax!" Jo looked at the food greedily as did Mike, who was sitting on her shoulder. Jo had somehow grown attached to the monkey as soon as she saw him...she was strange like that...again.

"Just don't get a DP hangover again." Phea warned, "Anyway, Noodle what did you pick?"

"Truth and Jinx asked if--"

"If she imagined Meth in his boxers when the two of them were making out." Jinx interrupted

"And I said no! Cuz I didn't!" Noodle laughed again, she suddenly got all serious though

"What's wrong?" Jo asked

"My turn..." she said creepily, the others mocked fear, trying not to laugh at all their stupidity, "Hmm...I choose...Jo!" Jo gasped and looked around, she then leaned in like she was about to reveal some dark secret

"I say...dare!" they gasped at Jo's decision and then collapsed into a fit of giggles. Why did they get so stupid around other girls? Oh right...lots and lots of soda.

"Dare you say..." Noodle began, when she finally got her breath back, "Then I dare you to...um..." she went quiet, trying to think of something truly horrible for Jo to do, that may scar the poor bassist for life. She came up with it, it was risky, but would have amazing results if all went right, real life deep down scarring we're talkin' 'bout here, "I dare you...to...kiss Muds!!" everyone turned to look at Jo, even Miz, who had been resting in Jinx's lap. Jo had a strange look on her face,

"Um..."

"Come on Jo, ya wuss...remember this is 'extreme' truth or dare. Whoever is dared, MUST perform the action...unless of course it's too sick or perverted or against the law, possibly."

"But that's way too sick! And he could be totally perverted with it!" Jo tried to back out a quick as possible

"He'd be too surprised to do anything, plus, I don't mean like full on lips or anything." Noodle smirked, knowing Jo would have to comply. Jo sighed in defeat,

"Okay...fine...I...guess." The other three girls cheered

"Man I wish I had a camera for this." Jinx laughed

-"-

Jo pushed open the door to the living room, Murdoc and Russel were there, watchin some sorta...CSI like show. They looked tooootally into it, seeing as Russ was nodding off and Muds was staring at the screen but not really taking in any of it. Jo walked in and sat on the arm of the couch next to Murdoc, he didn't even acknowledge her being there, Jo could feel her friends' presence just behind the door, she sighed,

"H-hey Muds?" she asked to see if he was even like...mentally present

"Wot?"

"Um..."

"Yes?" he glanced at Jo out of the corner of his eye, looking like he was upset at her for interrupting him or something. Actually he was glad to have a reason to look away from the t.v. screen.

"Um...I..." she quickly leaned down and kissed him on the cheek then, at about mach 5, rushed out of the room and down the hall, yelling obscenities at the laughing girls behind her

-"-

"I hate you, IhateyouIhateyou." Jo buried her face in her pillow and resorted to mumbling gibberish at a very quick rate, actually it sorta sounded more like German then gibberish.

"Yeah, whatever. You were just looking for a reason to kiss him, you should be thankin' Noods." Jinx leaned back, but as she did Jo's pillow connected with her face, knocking the guitarist over, "Hey! What's that for?!"

"What was that supposed to mean?!" Jo glared at Jinx, who was sitting back up

"You know exactly. Psh, I saw the moment you looked at him you were totally like, omg luff. Don't lie, I know you too well!!" Jinx threw the pillow at Jo, who, expecting it, caught in and buried her face in the fabric again, mumbling more German gibberish. Noodle looked over at Jinx

"Really?" she mouthed. Jinx nodded, Noodle looked down, maybe she hadn't scarred Jo for life...maybe...she helped her out...she couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Jo asked, her question muffled

"Oh...nothing...anyway..."

"My turn..." Jo said suddenly, her face still in her pillow, "Noodle."

"I pick...dare." Noodle smirked, and waited

"I dare you...to never do that again."

* * *

Another short one, sorry folks...I just guess I sorta want to build up the foundations of the OC pairings...so I can viciously tear them apart! Jk...maybe

But anyway, sorry if it was too short for your liking, a quick warning chap 8 might be short too. But I swear that I will make the ones afterwards much longer...hopefully


	8. Open Your Eyes

Open Your Eyes

"I ain't 'appy I'm feelin' glad, I got sunshine in a bag, I'm useless but not fer long, the future is comin' on..." 2D sang under his breath as he walked to his room, carrying a mildly heavy box of blank CDs. He pushed open the door with his foot and nearly dropped the box out of surprise, "J-Jinx?! Wot are ya doin' in my room?!" Jinx turned to look at him

"This is your room?" She sounded shocked, even though she knew already

"Y-yeh." He struggled to keep a hold on the box

"Wow, I wouldn't have...you need help?"

"Yes!" he squeaked, Jinx quickly rushed over and they walked over to the bed, where they set the box down, well more like...dropped it, so it fell to the side and spilled blank CDs everywhere

"Oops sorry, totally didn't plan that." Jinx smiled, of coooourse she didn't. The two of them began to pick up the CDs, Jinx reached for the same one 2D had gone to pick up, and their hands brushed (Hmm, déjà vu) but this time 2D pulled his hand away

"S-sorry..."

"It's okay." Jinx smiled, did she detect a hint of a blush on his cheeks. 2D quickly turned to the side, and picked up a few more CDs, "So um...what are these things for anyway?"

"Uh...stuff...I'm s'posed ta record a few keyboard demos fer our new album..."

"Why don't you do that in the instrument room or...whatever?"

"I...sorta wonted ta be alone..."

"Oh...I'm sorry, should I go then?" Jinx turned to walk out, 2D placed his hand on her shoulder

"Neh, tha's okay. Ya can stay...mebeh ya could...'elp me out er sompfink..."

"Really?!" Jinx turned around and hugged him, "Thanks!"

"Um..." 2D blushed, "Y-yer welcome..." Jinx let him go

"So keyboards you say? I've only seen Phea play, so this will be a...very educational moment for me."

"Educat'onal? Ya serious?"

"Okay...maybe not." Jinx sat on 2D bed and looked up at his three t.v. screens on the wall, "Dood...three...in one room...that's hella cool..."

"Um...I only relleh use it fer Pong an' stuff..."

"Pong? What's that?"

"I's an old video game...my fave..."

"Is that so...can I see it?"

"Sure!"

-"-

"Ugh...you totally own at this." Jinx groaned and dropped her controller on the floor; she had been lying on her stomach on the bed looking up at the screen. She rolled over and groaned again, "Owwie."

"Wot's wrong?" 2D looked over at her, dropping his controller as well

"I have a bad ass crick in mah neck." Jinx rubbed the back of her neck

"Oh...sorry...do ya need sompfink?"

"Neh...well actually..." she hatched a quick plan in her head, "How good are you at giving massages?"

"U-um...I dun relleh know..."

"Well!" Jinx sat up and turned her back to him, "I'll be your first test subject." She pointed to her back, "Right there please." She said sweetly, 2D hesitated "Something wrong?"

"I jus'..."

"Don't feel comfortable doing it? That's okay I understand..." she rubbed the back of her neck again, "I'll be okay..." 2D sighed and scooted over to her, he put his hands on Jinx's shoulders near the crook of her neck and began to massage the flesh. Jinx sighed and smiled, "Thanks D."

"Mmhm..."

-"-

Jinx opened her eyes, the room she was in was dark, she paniced slightly. Until she realized she was fully dressed and wrapped in a warm blanket.

"2D?" she asked the silence, there was no reply. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, what had happened? Oh right, 2D had been giving her a massage, she was so relaxed that she had actually fallen asleep. He must have lay a blanket over her and then left. Jinx smiled, he was so sweet, she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and stood, then made her way to the door. She opened it and headed out into the car park, hopefully 2D wouldn't mind her jacking his blanket

-"-

Jinx snuck through the halls, trying to make as little noise as she could. But even with the quiet in the hall, she didn't heard the door opening behind her,

"Yer up?" Jinx jumped suddenly hearing 2D behind her. She turned to look at him, and brushed a bit of hair out of her face, it promptly fell back.

"Um...yeah...thanks for the blanket...want it back?"

"Neh, tha's awrigh' I 'ave more...ya feelin' okay? Ya were in a pretty deep sleep..."

"Heh, that's probably because I haven't been getting decent sleep in a while..."

"Ah..."

"So um...what time is it?" she asked

"'Bout five."

"Really...jeez...I'm hungry..."

"Well...Russ is s'posta cook sompfink, 'e'll be done in 'bout 'alf n' 'our...so..."

"Oooo, sounds yummy...hopefully. Well...I'll go get changed into something more...fresh and be there in a few minutes...thanks again 2D." Jinx kissed him on the cheek then hurried to her room. She smiled the whole way there _Oh yeah, am I good or am I good?!_


	9. Tough Guy

Tough Guy

Jinx walked into the bedroom, it was devoid of any life form. She dug through her duffel bag and grabbed a fresh change of clothes; she shrugged out of her wrinkled clothes and pulled on the new ones. Once Jinx was sure she looked absolutely great, she nodded to herself and walked out.

"I am so good, yes I am, I rock I roll...what rhymes with am..." she said to herself as she headed for the kitchen, the rest of the way there she was mumbling words that rhymed with 'am', and she continued the list as she walked into the kitchen. It was empty excluding Jo and Muds; they looked over at Jinx like she was an insane asylum escapee...even though she denied all charges on many occasions. She felt eyes on her, so she stopped walking and turned to look at them, "Um...hello?"

"Hey Jinx...you still tryin' to find a word that rhymes with am? I told you there's nothing good that goes there...I mean if this is the 'am' you use for your victory cry." Jo was leaning back in a chair with her feet up on the table. Jinx stuck out her 'Sene Gimmons' tongue in Jo direction (her most prized body part, that she enjoyed to shove in people's faces. Not like...literally, just...bragging rights er...whatever), which caused Murdoc to chuckle, Jinx glared at him,

"What?"

"Mine's longah." He took a drink of his beer, and chuckled again at the sick innuendo of that statement

"'Scuse me?" Jinx's glare became more of a...squinty thing of doom, Muds just shrugged and slid his tongue out of his mouth, to full extension.

"Wow! Rox on!" Jo leaned forward and nearly tipped over the chair, Jinx just twitched,

"Yeah well...well...well..." she turned and stood in front of him

"Yes?"

"You're...you're...an ass." Silence then...BAM!! Jinx's foot connected with his crotch, she turned and left the kitchen in a rush, suddenly very un-hungry and very mad.

-"-

"He's such a jerk an' stuff." Jinx pretended to cry; she had wrapped her arms around 2D's neck and was clinging to him for dear life (Phase 2 of her plan) they were back in his room; apparently he had just drifted back there, probably to get pillz or something.

"Um...yeh...'e is...will ya be 'kay?"

"Um...I...I think so..." she squeezed him tighter

"Awrigh'." 2D wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug. Jinx smiled

_Success!!_

-"-

"I am so sorry; I have no idea where that came from." Jo knelt down next to Murdoc who was on the floor doubled over, groaning in pain, and mumbling...not so nice things about Jinx.

"Not...yer...fault...that li'l bitch...I'll kill 'er.'

"Hey, at least she didn't kick you with her heavy metal boots of doom."

"Yeah, I'll count mah blessin's." Jo laughed nervously, and gently placed her hand on Muds' back

"You gonna be okay?" she asked

"Yeh...I've been 'it worse..." he nodded, "Jeez...jus' remind me nevah to beat 'er at sompthin' evah again." Jo laughed for real this time

"Yeah, Jinx doesn't handle losing too well."

"Relleh? Wot was your first clue eh?"

"Um...when she tripped Donovan so he almost fell down the stairs after he beat her at a game of poker..."

"So I'm one o' the lucky ones?"

"Heh...seems so..."

"Oi...I'll be feelin' this tomorrow..."

"Sorry again..."

"Not your--"

"Fault, I know I know." Jo sighed, "Still I can feel pity for you..."

"I 'ate people who pity me..."

"Sorry!"

"...Stop sayin' sorry..."

"Sor--" Murdoc glared at her, and she snapped her mouth shut, cutting the sorry off short

-"-

"Hey 2D?" Jinx looked up at the blue haired singer, her arms still around his neck

"Yeh luv?"

"Thanks for being so nice!" she hugged him tighter and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck _Oooh, he smells like butterscotch, I like!_

"Um...yer welcome...I guess." 2D blushed slightly,

"I'm tired again...why is this?" Jinx mumbled, and closed her eyes. In almost an instant she was sleeping.

"Jinx?" 2D asked, no reply, he sighed, "Asleep..." there wasn't anything he could do this time, seeing as Jinx was sitting on his lap, and he didn't want to move and disturb her, "'Kay then..."

-"-

Phea poked her head in the living room, she was surprised to see Russel sitting on the couch flipping through channels, "Hey dude, weren't you gonna cook or something?" she asked

"I was...but then changed my mind, not really in the mood. Why do you ask, you hungry?" he looked over at her

"No...not really." She walked in and sat on the couch next to Russ, "Whatcha watchin?"

"Nothing at the moment...nothing good is on..."

"Do you have G4?"

"What?"

"G4." Phea repeated, "It's a t.v. station. They have some pretty cool shows..."

"Hmm, lemme check." He stopped on a channel, "This it?"

"Yeah, and Ninja Warrior is on! Coolio."

"Ninja Warrior?"

"Yeah, it's like a nifty obstacle course that people have to run to become the ultimate Ninja Warrior person!! It's nifty..."

"I see...nifty." Russel laughed.

"Nifty is my word for the day..."

"Word for the day?..."

"Heh...yeah..." the two fell silent, eyes glued to the t.v. They didn't even notice when Jo walked by, helping Muds to his Winnebago.

-"-

"Ow...tha' girl can kick 'ard..." Muds sat at the little table in his Bago, and groaned

"Yep...she sure can." Jo looked around, counting all the air fresheners hanging from the ceiling

"Um...wot are ya doin?" he looked at her strangely

"Counting..."

"Why?"

"I dunno..." she sat across from him, "But I give up..."

"Tha's wos quick..."

"I have ADD..."

"Relleh is tha' so?"

"Mmhm." Jo nodded, "This place is--" she was cut off by the sound of flapping wings, Cortez flew over to the two, annoyed he wasn't getting more attention. His talons clicked on the table top, "Aw...he's cute." Jo held out a finger in front of the raven, he looked at it inquisitively

"I wouldn't do tha'." Murdoc warned

"Please, I've dealt with birds before...I know what I'm doing..."

"If ya say so." He leaned back and watched Cortez. The bird hopped towards Jo's finger, and nipped at it, nothing too hard, almost like he was tasting her or something. Jo giggled,

"Ticklish..." Cortez looked at her and squawked, Jo held her forearm him parallel to the table, and Cortez hopped on it, apparently happy with his new perch he hunkered down and fluffed out his feathers a bit, "Wow, you're a light one..." she said to him

"No way...'e nevah does tha' with anyone othah than me...'ow'd ya do tha'?"

"Lots and lots of practice, my mom used to work with animals, and I helped her, usually with the birds..."

"It shows..."

"Yeah...so...anyway...love the place...very...I dunno...cool..." Jo leaned back, keeping her arm steady, Muds laughed,

"Yer the first person ta evah say tha'."

"Really? Hmm..." Jo stroked Cortez's feathers absentmindedly, "So...how did you come to posses such a beautiful raven?"  
"Long story luv, I'd 'ate ta bore ya with it..."

"I have time, seriously, I wanna know." Jo looked up at him, Murdoc sighed,

"Fine..." he began the whole story, starting with the Mexican brothel that got him into trouble in the fist place...

* * *

Ouch...poor Muds...(I hope you're happy Yaoi Flower of Love, Jinx finally nailed him) And look, Cortez likes Jo, yay for her, she befriended a bird

Anyone ever watch Ninja Warrior? That show kicks arse...


	10. Come Out and Play

Come Out and Play

More days later:

The girls of RBI and Meth sat in their own designated corners of their temporary room, this was the first time in a while the four had actually been in the same room without one of the Gorillaz accompanying them. Jinx sighed

"Well this is boring..."

"What, would you rather be chasing 2D around than hanging with us?" Jo asked her

"Actually...yeah, it'd be more entertaining than this..."

"Yeah well...whatever..." Jo grabbed her bass and began to play,

"Hey, I know that song." Meth looked over at Jo

"You do?"

"Duh Meth, everyone knows that song." Jinx rolled her eyes

"I don't." Phea raised her hand, but didn't look up from the book in her lap

"Maybe lyrics would help or a few guitar rifts." Jinx grabbed her Gibson and quickly plugged it into her travel amp

"Psh, I don't want you to play along with me, this is mah bass solo."

"There's no such thing as a bass solo." Jinx stuck her tongue out at Jo

"There is too, see listen..." she played a bit of Carousel by Blink,

"Dood...that was the bass? I thought the guitar guy played that part."

"No, it's the bass, but anyway, back to what I was doing."

"Oh! I recognize that song now. Sabotage!" Phea closed the book

"Told ya all it needed was the guitar..." Jinx smirked

"Shag off." Jo played a bass line from a song the other three _didn't _recognize

"Hold up a minute missy, did you just tell me to shag off?" Jinx gave Jo a weird look

"I think you're spending too much time with Murdoc." Phea laughed

"What are you playing?" Meth asked

"Woah, one question at a time...though technically Phea didn't ask a question. Yes, Jinx I did tell you to shag off." Jo stuck out her tongue, "And no, I spending jus' the right amounth of time with Mudth." She continued with her tongue out, "And the song ith, Rock the Houth, Mudth taught meh it."

"Surprisingly I understood that." Phea leaned back against the wall, "Rock the House eh? Sounds..." she opened the book and flipped through the pages, "Interesting..."

"It's a good song." Jo had pulled her tongue back in her mouth

"Please keep that thing in there." Meth smirked and shook his head, "I think you _are_ spending too much time around Muds."

"Shut up foo, you know not what you say."

"Hey Phea." Jinx looked over at the silent keyboardist, "What are you reading anyway?"

"Oh nothing, just a little biography."

"A biography?! Why the hell are you reading that? God, you're so scholarly it makes me sick."

"For your information Jinx, it's a very fascinating biography, and I bet if I showed you who it was about you would want to read it next." Jinx laughed

"Yeah right, in your dreams."

"Well...now I'm interested...what is it." Jo set down her bass

"Nuh-uh, I'm not telling." Phea shook her head and buried her nose in the book

"You're not...oh no you didn't." Jo halfway stood and kinda leapt at Phea, tackling the poor girl, she then stabbed at Phea's sides with her thumb, "What is it, what is it?" Phea screamed and tried to get away

"Jo! Stop! Stop! That tickles! Stoooop!!"

"It's supposed to tickle, that's the point, now surrender the book!"

"Okay, okay, please lemme go!"

"Yay!" Jo stopped instantly, plopped into a sitting position and held out her hands, waiting for Phea to place the book in them. She reluctantly did. Jo examined the cover, "No, way...rox on!" Jo scurried back to her 'bed'

"What is it Jo?" Meth watched her like she was a strange animal at the zoo, Jo cleared her throat

"Rise of the Ogre." She read

"Oh wow, epic title." Jinx rolled her eyes, "Who's it about anyway?" Jo looked over at her and grinned

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't, but tell us anyway."

"If you say so...but for a price!"

"Jo." Meth sighed and shook his head, "Just tell us who it's about."

"Fine," Jo pouted, Meth took the fun out of everything (Remember that kids, meth is not fun...don't do drugs) "It's about the Gorillaz."

"What?" Meth's face lit up, he hurried over to Jo

"Seriously?" Jinx did the same

"Hey! Back off ya freaks." Jo held the book to her chest and tried to fend the two away with her pillow, "Back vultures, back!"

"But I wanna read it!" Jinx whined

"To bad, you said that you didn't anyway!"

"I was lying!" Jinx reached for the book, Jo went to bite her hand, Jinx yelped and pulled her hand back. A knock on the door made the feuding three freeze

"Who is it?" Phea asked in a sing song voice

"It's Noodle, um, is everything okay in here?" she pushed open the door and looked in hesitantly

"Yeah, everything's fine, those three are just being idiots, nothing new though. What's up?"

"We, got take out...so if you're hungry, the stuff's in the kitchen."

"Thanks Noodle, we'll be down there in a bit."

"Uh, yeah, okay." The girl closed the door, the room was silent

"Dude! I love take out!" Jinx stopped her attempt top get the book in mid assault and stood, straightening out her shirt, "And...I, am hungry. To the kitchen!" she pointed then ran out of the room

"Wow...ADD much..." Meth sat next to Jo, apparently giving up on the fight as well, "So...are we gonna go down?"

"Maybe..." Jo ran a finger down the spine of the book

"Maybe?"

"What Jo's trying to say, without saying is, we want an update, and you don't get to leave the room till we get one." Phea said from across the room

"An update?" Meth looked confused

"Yeeees, an update on you and Noodle, what's been happening?" Jo grinned

"Oh...that...not much we're just..."

"Just what?"

"Just...doing normal couples stuff I guess..."

"You guess? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I guess there's nothing to update on since we have done anything..."

"What base have you gotten to?" Phea asked

"Phea!" Both Jo and Meth shouted, Jo was surprised those words came out of Phea's mouth; Jinx was usually the one to ask those kind of questions. And Meth was surprised Phea would even ask something so personal

"Meep! Sorry! I have no idea where that came from." Phea blushed slightly, then hid her eyes under her fringe of indigo hair, a thing she often did when uber embarrassed

"Jeez chick, you possessed by Jinx for a moment there or what?" Jo chuckled

"I told you...I have no idea where that came from." Phea stood, "I'm gonna go get food." She walked out of the room, leaving Meth and Jo behind

"So that's it eh?" Jo looked over at Meth, "Nothing extraordinary? Just couples stuff?"

"Yeah I suppose..." he sighed and leaned his head back, "I'm not gonna like going home..."

"I don't think any of us are...this place is so...yeah...and the guys are so...yeah..."

"Jo, 'so yeah' is not a good descriptive statement."

"I know..." she sighed as well, "But don't ya think...there's a reason this happened? A reason we're here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's see, the bus broke down a few miles from here, even though it was in more than fine condition. Your Jeep broke down as well, when you said it's in _perfect_ condition. And they refuse to drive us to the airport for some random reason, instead they'd rather us stay here for almost two months, when it would be more than easy to throw us in the back of one of their many vehicles and drive us to town, where they could be rid of us. Tell me that is not suspicious."

"Jo...you ever get the feeling someone is writing your life? And that you just got tossed into a strange plot line written by a mad teenager that may not make a bit of sense but you still go along because you really can't do anything?"

"Meth...what does that have to do with what I just said?"

"Um...just the fact you were taking about suspicious stuff and...I dunno, it was just a weird moment of clarity..."

"Please don't have one of those around me again."

"Yeah okay, fair enough."

"Hey Meth...do you think I'm a Mary Sue?"

"Um...I dunno...what is that?" Jo shook her head,

"Never mind, just thinking about how you said our lives are like a strange plot line...or story...I don't want to be a Mary Sue..."

"Uh...I have no idea what you're talking about really..."

"Never mind again...just...carry on..."

"We're on crack aren't we?"

"I have my sneaking suspicions..."

-"-

Jo looked around the empty instrument room, it seemed to be abandoned. She grinned evilly and snuck in, she had a mission and she was gonna stop at nothing to see it through "Where are you, where are you?" she looked around, "Keyboards, guitars...bingo!" Jo spotted her target, a red Flying V leaning against the wall, "El Diablo...this is suicide on a stick what I'm doing right here...aaah well." She quickly grabbed the neck of the bass and high tailed it out of there

"Hey, where did Jo go?" Jinx, Phea, and Meth stood in front of the door to their room; the three had just come from the dinner of delicious take out "We lost her."

"Oh no, here she comes." Meth pointed at the figure running towards them

"What does she have?" Phea asked, "Is that a--"

"Outta my way!" Jo pushed past the other three and rushed into the room, "Oh my god, oh my god, I'm so dead, so good, but so dead!!" she slid to a stop and held the bass up

"Is that? Jo! You're gonna be dead meat if Murdoc realizes you took that!!" Phea's eyes widened and she began to devour her thumb nail

"I'm the one who's gonna be dying, why are you having a panic attack?"

"Because, do you know how hard it is to get a good bassist nowadays?" Jinx walked into the room, "Ah Jo, my little kleptomaniac, I am truly impressed by your ninja stealing skills." She examined the bass, "So...what are ya gonna do with it?"

"Um...I dunno...I didn't think I would get this far..."

"Sell it on EBay!" Meth offered, "We could get like...so rich it's not even funny..."

"I'm not selling it!" Jo sat and ran her hands over the guitar's body, like she couldn't believe she was even holding the instrument, "Can you believe this? How amazing...this is like...a piece of history or something..."

"And you stole it, way to go...I'm gonna go get a shower." Jinx turned and walked out of the room.

"Well Jo, play us something..." Meth sat and watched the blue haired bassist

"I...okay." she thought for a moment then played a few bass lines, "Wow...do they sound more epic than normal or am I just imagining it?"

"I think your imagining it Jo." Phea laughed and continued to read ROTO, which she had snagged back from Jo

"Oh...bummer..."

-"-

Jinx had just finished her lengthy hot shower, which had caused the bathroom to steam up significantly. She had brought in a small boom box and was playing a mixed CD Donovan had given to her a while back; she enjoyed listening to music while she showered. Jinx had gotten mostly dressed, shorts, an oversized t-shirt, and striped stockings, she ran a brush through her hair as the next tune came on, "Hey, I love this song!" she cranked the volume and began to dance around, slipping on the floor a couple of times, she held up the brush like a microphone and began to sing, "You gotta keep 'em separated! Heeeey, they don't pay no mind, if you're under 18 you won't be doing any tiiime! Heeeeeey, come out and play!" she was dancing around like an idiot, head banging and singing into the hairbrush microphone. No one was watching, she was safe, so she thought. After the song ended Jinx walked over to the boom box and turned down the volume, as she did she heard someone clapping behind her. Jinx turned to look, and let out a shrill scream, at the same time she slipped and landed on her ass pretty hard, "H-how long have you been standing there?!" she asked after finally slowing her breathing down to a normal rate

"Um...I fink 'bout the sec'nd ''Ey, man ya talkin' back ta me'." 2D grinned, and then went to help Jinx up

"Really? Aw crap..." she blushed a bright red, "Um...I'm not usually that retarded looking...that was just a slip..." Jinx reached for 2D's outstretched hand.

"Jus' a slip? Wot's tha' s'pposta mean?" he pulled her into a standing position

"Um...this song...makes me go crazy, but this is the only one...so, I don't do that often...ya know...singing and dancing like a maniac, I must have looked mental..."

"Well...not relleh...I fink ya looked normal...Noods dances like tha' a lot...usually in 'er room...but sometimes not...an I fink yer singin' was great."

"Fer cereal?" Jinx looked up at him with big Bambi eyes, 2D nodded, "Aw...thanks..." she took a step and winced, "Owww, I think I broke my tailbone..."

"Relleh?"

"No...probably bruised it, but still...do you guys have ice around?"

"Um, yeh, common I'll 'elp ya ta the kitchen." 2D wrapped his arm around her torso and stooped down a bit so Jinx could wrap her arm around his shoulders

"Thanks 2D." she smiled as they headed to the kitchen

"Yer welcome luv."

-"-

"Nah nah, why dun you get a jooooooooooooooooooob." Jo sang as she played the bass line of her favorite Offspring song. She felt like she was on cloud nine, she had snagged 'El Diablo', and not gotten caught, a good thieving gave her a fuzzy feeling every time. Jo looked around the room, everyone had left, Phea had turned off the lights when she walked out, so the only light in the room came from Jo's laptop, which she had also brought from the bus, the laptop illuminated at least Jo's corner of the room, which was all that was important at the moment. She began to play 'Why Don't You Get a Job' again, focusing on the chords so much so that she didn't even notice when the door to the room opened, and a dark figure stood in the doorway, Jo missed a note and cursed under her breath, and _that _is when she noticed the open door. She looked up with wide eyes as the figure spoke

"I think ya 'ave sompthin' tha' belongs ta me."

"Oooh crap." And with perfect timing the laptop went to the screensaver, plunging the room into darkness, the only light coming from the open door.

-"-

"I can't believe I hang out with them, ya know? I mean, I am the complete opposite of every single one of them, but jeez, I still stick around..." Phea paced in front of the couch, she had been ranting to Russel for the past ten minutes, at least

"Well, opposites do attract."

"Yeah...I guess...meh, who knows." She stopped pacing, "Thanks for listening Russel."

"Don't thank me, I zoned out after the first sentence of your rant." Phea let out a little squeaky noise

"You...what?"

"I'm kidding girl, calm down. I listened, well to what I could understand, do you normally talk that fast?"

"No...just when I'm stressed..."

"Why are you stressed?"

"Because that's just the way I am naturally...and I'm worried about Jo..."

"Jo? Why's that?"

"She...um...sorta...stole Murdoc's bass..."

"She what?" Russ leaned forward, "Does this girl have a death wish?"

"Sometimes I wonder..." Phea sighed and flopped down onto the couch, "Ugh...what's gonna happen if she get's caught?"

"Honestly? I have no idea...but it won't be good... I can tell ya that..."

"Bleh, great..."

-"-

Jo jumped up and hid the bass behind her, "I, I, um, I can...um...explain."

"Can ya now? I would luv ta 'ear wot ya 'ave ta say." Murdoc walked into the, still dark, room. He stopped a few inches in front of Jo, who was having a practical heart attack

"Um...crap..."

"Tha' yer best?"

"I'm so sorry, I just wanted to uh..."

"Do ya know wot I 'ad ta go through ta get tha' thing?" he leaned forward menacingly, his face barely a few inches away from hers

"Yes." Jo squeaked and shrank back against the wall

"Then ya know 'ow impor'nt it is."

"Y-yes." She nodded

"Then ya know I migh' 'ave ta rough ya up fer takin' it." Jo squeaked again, her mind racing to find a way to escape; she kept coming to the same conclusion

_Shit, I don't wanna do that...but...augh no choice!_ She quickly moved her head forward and pressed her lips against Muds', he froze out of surprise, and Jo took the opportunity to ninja her way out of the room. She took off down the hall, desperately looking for a place to hide; she spotted an open door and rushed in the room

"Phea! Russel! Save me!" she dove behind the couch and tried to make herself as small as possible. The two others in the room continued talking like Jo wasn't even there. A few minutes past then Russel spoke to Jo

"I think the coast is clear, you mind telling us what just happened?"

"Um..." Jo popped her head up, but refused to leave the safety of the small space behind the couch, "I narrowly avoided death, by doing something that might just scar me for life...or not...I dunno."

"Wow, that was very general." Phea rolled her eyes, "Can you add in more detail please?" Jo quickly relayed to them what had happened moments before. Phea and Russel both attempted to hold back their laughter at her predicament; Jo grumbled and sat down behind the couch again

"I don't think I'm ever gonna leave this spot, for the rest of my life..."

* * *

Wow...check out how LONG this chapter is! It took me a couple of hours at least...yeah, fer cereal, that long. And it came from nothing, yep, I had no plan for this chapter, just writing. I found a song for the title, sat myself down and said "You are gonna write till you can't write no more, use whatever ideas come to you!" and that's what I did...I hope you guys like how it came out...

And actually Jo voices a concern I actually have about my characters...they aren't Mary Sues are they? I try my hardest not to make them like that, but I have a weird feeling that's how they end up...hm...(worryworryworry)


	11. Shamrocks And Shenanigans

Shamrocks and Shenanigans

Keeping to her word Jo didn't leave the safety of the space behind the couch, even after Phea and Russel had left. She sat there, not believing what she had done...out of the millions of escape options she had picked the one involving lip locking. She sighed and scratched at the wall with her thumb nail, then she began to hum (The silence was getting to her) and eventually began to sing, "I guess all his money, well it isn't enough, to keep her bill collectors at bay," She was only slightly surprised when someone continued the verse,

"I guess all 'is money, well it isn' enough, cause tha' girl's got expensive taste." Jo bit her lip and stood, turning to face Muds

"How long have you been in here?"

"Eh...I came in 'bout the time Phea an' Russ left..."

"Oh...that long huh?"

"Heh...yeh..."

"Look...um...about earlier..." Jo looked down at the couch and poked at a hole in the fabric, "I um..."

"Yes?"

"I dunno..." she dropped down behind the couch again, "Actually, that's a lie." She admitted, feeling braver behind the cover of the couch.

"A lie eh?" Murdoc looked over the back of the couch at her

"Yes! But I can't tell you if you're looking at me."

"Oh...'kay then." He sat down, and stared ahead, "Continuah..."

"Alright...okay..." Jo took a deep breath, "LookIreallylikeyouandstuffandIthinkIkissedyouonpurposelikeasubconsciousthingorsomething!" she said in a rush

"Um...wot?" Murdoc looked over the back of the couch again, "I didn' undahstand any o' tha'." Jo made a little grumbly noise

"I like you." She mumbled and crossed her arm, pouting like a small child

"Izzat so?"

-"-

"She what?" Jinx laughed and adjusted the ice pack she was sitting on, "Are you serious?" Phea nodded, causing Jinx to laugh again

"Wow...does Jo like 'im er sompfink?" 2D asked, grabbing a box of 'Lucky Lungs' from the center of the kitchen table and pulled out a cigarette

"You smoke?" Jinx asked looking at him

"Um...yeh, didn' ya know tha'?"

"No, I must admit I did not." She looked back at Phea, "But anyway..."

"To answer you D, yes, I think she does...which is _not at all_ surprising...magically Jo falls in love with every bass player she meets..."

"Psh, yeah, it's annoying sometimes...hey Phea, remember that time at the fair I threw candy at that bass player from that morning's parade that Jo was uber crushing? And then she nearly mauled me with her bag?" Phea laughed

"Yeah, but then we talked to him and you told him that Jo played the bass and he high fived her. I don't think I've seen her so red before...excluding this afternoon." Jinx laughed as well

"I know."

"Um..." 2D exhaled a stream of smoke, "I'm lost..."

"Something that happened to us in high skool, the three of us, Phea, Jo and I, went to a fair in some small town. There was a parade beforehand and one of the floats was just a random band, and the bass player. Whew, I even think he was hot, though I liked the lead singer more. But anyway, we went to the fair, and surprise, Mr. Bass Player was there. And me, being the amazing one I am, threw a piece of candy at him to get his attention, and of course Jo didn't appreciate that, so she nearly killed me with her notebook."

"And after that, we were walking around," Phea continued the story, "And we ran into the bass player again, Jinx talked to him and told him that Jo played bass as well. So he high fived her and she was on cloud nine the rest of the day. It was pretty funny"

"Yup." Jinx nodded, "But apparently, Jo has another love interest now." She chuckled

"Hmm..." 2D mumbled something to himself

"What?" both the girls asked, looking over at him

"Oh...um...jus' sayin' tha'...eh...nevahmind..."

"Tell us 2D." Jinx crossed her arms and arched her eyebrow

"Well...le's jus' say ladies tha' fall in luv wif Muds...well they dun relleh get the 'appy endin' they expect..."

"Stop being cryptic, and just tell us the facts."

"Muds isn' a one woman show...'e's got a probl'm wif commi'men'."

"Oooo." Phea nodded like some wise woman, "I see, hm...Jo may have an issue then..." Their conversation was cut short when Meth and Noodle walked into the kitchen

"Ewww, god I did _not _need to see that!" Meth rubbed at his eyes furiously, apparently trying to get some image out of his mind. Noodle just shook her head,

"Hey you two...what horrific event did you just witness?" Jinx asked

"Let's just say, Muds plus Jo plus couch does not equal something you want to see"

"Oh my." Phea dropped her hands to her sides, apparently getting a very scarring mental image

"Oh yeh...classic Muds eh..." 2D flicked the butt of his cig into the sink,

"That's just so wrong..." Jinx laughed, "I'll have to congratulate her later."

"You...are sick." Phea made a face at Jinx

"Yes...wait, what was your first clue?"

"Touché."

* * *

For those wondering about the title...Jo's Irish...and if you're wondering anymore than that...seek help

Boom Shalock Lock Boom, Boom Shalock Lock Boom, Boom Shalock Lock Boom XDDDDD

Oh and sorry 'bout the shortness...I didn't have too much muse...obviously


	12. Is Everything Alright

Is Everything Alright

"Well...that was surely an experience I never want to relive...ever." Meth leaned against the door, the group had moved outside since the rain had stopped.

"Oh please, you make it seem like you just witnessed...something of pure evil. Stop being a wuss." Jinx sat on the rail that ran around the kitchen patio, she held on tightly so she wouldn't fall back into the depths of the junkyard

"It was something of pure evil." Meth argued

"I side with Jinx on this one...oddly enough." Phea said with a smile, "You're just overreacting."

"Whatever. Noodle, you side with me right?" Meth looked over at the younger girl

"Hey, don't bring me into this." She shook her head

"2D?" Meth looked at the last individual

"Sorry mate, I'm wif Noods on this one..."

"Augh! You people are so unkind..."

"Get over yourself drama queen." Jinx chuckled and swung her legs back and forth

"You know what?! No! I will not get over my self, I'll be a drama queen if I want...wait..."

"Too late! You said it! Meth admits to being a drama queen!" the three girls began to laugh, causing Meth to blush a deep red

"Aw Meth, we're just playin'." Noodle wrapped her arm around his

"Yeah whatever..."

"Oh stop being such an emo...hey was that a rain drop?" Jinx looked up at the sky

"Eh, I wouldn' be su'prised..." 2D looked up as well, Phea squeaked and jumped

"Yeah, that was a rain drop," she wiped off her nose, "We should probably go inside."

"That's a good idea," Noodle nodded, "Let's go." The four started to head towards the door,

"Heeeey, wait for me!" Jinx jumped off the rail and hurried inside

-"-

"What's with this place and rain, it's only slightly annoying." Phea groaned and leaned against the counter

"I's always rainin' 'ere...ya get used ta it..." 2D commented while lighting another fag.

"Meh...I'm tired...hey I'm gonna go to bed..." Phea pushed off of the counter

"But Phea, it's only like...six." Jinx looked over at her friend with a sad face

"I know, but I'm tired..."

"Is everything alright? You don't have the African sleeping sickness do you?" Meth asked, leaning back in his chair

"No I don't, I'm just tired, jeez, people calm down, it's not like I'm leaving you forever...good night." She pushed open the door and walked out

-"-

Phea slowly made her way through the halls, counting the tiles on the floor as she walked; she was up to 323 when a voice behind her made her jump

"Hi Phea!"

"Jo-Jo!" Phea turned around and smiled, "I was just headed to the room."

"Really? Me too, let's walk together!" Jo said with a grin

"Okay. Why are you so happy like?"

"Do you really have to ask that question? I'm sure Meth filled you in."

"Oh yeah...I tried to push that memory out of my head ASAP...but thanks for bringing it back."

"Eh...heheh...sorry bout that..." Jo blushed madly

"You know...that blush really clashes with your hair..."

"Well...whatever..." Jo made a huffy noise and crossed her arms

"Now you're sounding like Meth." Phea laughed

"Oi, that's a problem I should fix immediately." Jo laughed and rolled her eyes, "Well...here we are..." she opened the door to the empty dark room, and flicked the lights on, everything looked to be normal

"Ah...home sweet home." Phea dropped onto her little nest of blankets and snuggled against one of them

"Awwww, you're so cuuuute." Jo joked and sat on her pile of blankets.

"Go away if you're gonna speak, I needs mah sleep." Phea said, already slipping into sleep

"Oh jeez I feel loved." She sighed and leaned back, counting the tiles in the ceiling

"Is everything alright Jo? You seem...a little too...mellowed out..."

"Bleh...I dunno..."

"Aw, please tell me that you're alright..."

"Erg, yeah...everything's fine, really." Jo grinned, "Just thinking, you know, sitting still makes me do that...and now I wanna like...frickin' clean something...they have an oven right?"

"No cleaning ovens Jo, you remember what happened last time you did that?"

"I'd like to forget..."

"Okay," Phea smiled and closed her eyes, "Ooooh Jo, may I ask you a tiny little favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Could you play me something? So like...the room won't be silent?" Phea shook her head at the silly request but she really hated silence when she was trying to sleep, and background music was what usually helped her. And she figured, maybe a deep bass beat would put her into a deeper sleep; cuz lord knew she needed that.

"Yeah of course Phea." Jo reached for her bass, and wondered what she should play. She picked one of their own songs, ironically named Lullaby; she played the solid steady notes repeatedly until she was sure Phea was out of it, "Night kiddo." She said, standing up and heading for the door

-"-

Back in the kitchen:

Jinx sighed contentedly as she stared out the window

"Is everything alright?" Noodle asked looking over at Jinx

"Huh?" Jinx glanced over her shoulder,

"You sighed" She said simply, looking back at the guitar 'zine she was reading

"Yes but it was a happy sigh." Jinx nodded, then hoisted herself onto the counter

"Ah, I see." The kitchen was practically abandoned, the only living souls around were the two girls. Meth had left, saying something about needing a shower, and 2D had gone off looking for pillz

"What, you've never happy sighed?"

"Not to my recollection."

"Come on that's not possible, everyone contently sighs..."

"I said not to my recollection, I may have done it and not taken note."

"Oh...hm, I suppose..."

"Okay then, why did you contented sigh?" Noodle asked, not taking her eyes off the pages

"I dunno...I just...feel good ya know. Everything seems to be working out nicely..."

"Nicely? You have some evil scheme playing out in your head or something?"

"No, well that's a lie, but that's not what I meant. Like...even though we invaded your home due to our broke down bus...everything's...like fine. No one's died yet...well excluding Meth sorta. Still...ya know...people are getting along..."

"Hai," Noodle nodded, "That's true, and that's what's making you happy?"

"It's doesn't take too much to make me happy sometimes...like...2D!" Jinx grinned as the lanky lead singer reappeared in the kitchen

"'Ello Jinx, Noods." He said with a smile as he popped the cap off a pill bottle and headed to the fridge, "'Ey Noods...mind if I 'have one a yer vitamin water things?"

"No, go ahead." She said, taking a sip of her own bottle of water

"Fanks." He grabbed one and opened it, then in one swift motion popped a few pills in his mouth and downed the water

"Is everything alright D?" Jinx asked, taking note of how many pills he had just taken

"Yeh, everyfings fine, jus' a bit of a 'eadache...I'll be fine."

"Okay." Jinx began to swing her legs, "So...do we have a plan for the day?"

"You mean the day that's almost over?" Noodle asked her with a slight smirk

"Aw come on, the night is young, we can do tons of stuff in the hours we have left."

"Like?"

"Like...um...watch movies!" Jinx exclaimed, this perked 2D's interest

"Movies? I like the sound a tha'!"

"Ha! I am supported!" Jinx looked at Noodle waiting for the other girl's answer

"Um...I guess a little movie marathon would be fun..."

"Sweet! Now let's go find other people so we can be all like...whooo!!" Jinx hopped off the counter and hurried out the door

"All like...what now?" Noodle asked, glancing over at 2D, who just shrugged

* * *

Ha! I have returned to you all with the latest chapter!! My plan was actually to have the question 'Is everything alright?' asked like...8 times, but I decided against it since my muse gave out at the last minute Oi! Creative writing class is supposed to HELP my muse not suck it DRY! still, I think this chap came out alright. If any of these conversations don't make sence  
ie. Cleaning the oven  
Just listen to the song, and all will be explained

Oh and I guess now would be a good time to say, the song titles I use don't belong to me, they belong to their respective artists. I just use them for a bit o insperation! And cuz they relate to the chapter in some way


End file.
